Nuestro barrito de la Suerte
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Un grano. Tenía un barrito en toda su frente palpitante, sonrosado, asqueroso como diciéndole "Deshazte de mi si puedes idiota"


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Nuestro barrito de la Suerte.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: ¿Humor?**

**AU. Crack.**

* * *

**Nuestro barrito de la Suerte.**

Era el fin.

Estaba maldito de eso estaba más que seguro. ¿Porque?

Bien. Su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, actualmente estudia en un Instituto privado para los hijos de las personas más ricas e influyentes del país, a su edad de 16 años de edad ya ha desarrollado el perfil Uchiha, atractivos, atrayentes, y con aquella aura que emana peligro y misterio.

En realidad él nunca se fijó en una chica en particular hasta que la conoció, Hyuuga Hinata es otra chica de su Instituto, van a la misma clase y tienen los mismos gustos salvo que sus personalidades son por demás opuestas. Hinata como toda Hyuuga emana un aura de elegancia y delicadeza, pero ella no es fría y reservada como los demás, no, ella es dulce y amable con todos y aquello es lo que más le gusta a él.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Hinata se le confesó a Naruto, el rubio la rechazó y al verla llorar casi mata a golpes a su mejor amigo. Pero no lo hizo, ¿Porque?, porque ella se lo pidió. Desde aquel momento ella empezó a notarlo siendo más amable con el que con el resto de la población masculina algo que era perfecto para el.

Y el cómo todo Uchiha la proclamó suya sin ella saberlo, quien se fijara en Hyuuga Hinata estaba destinado a sufrir de eso se estaba seguro.

Pero hace tres días la invitó a una cita, ella aceptó y hoy era el día de la grandiosa cita.

Entonces se preguntarán, ¿Porque siendo tan suertudo pensaba que estaba maldito?, porque al levantarse hoy fue directo a su baño se vio en el espejo y vio algo que le hizo caer en la desesperación.

**Un grano. Tenía un barrito en toda su frente palpitante, sonrosado, asqueroso como diciéndole "Deshazte de mi si puedes idiota"**

- Joder. - Gruñó. ¿Cómo iría por Hinata con reverenda cosa en su frente?, ¡Esto era una burla!

El poseía un rostro perfecto, limpio de imperfecciones, trataba de cuidarse su piel ya que su rostro era lo que más le gusta de él, ¿Porque le pasaba esto?, ¿Porque el día de su cita?

- ¡Mamá! - Gritó.

- ¿Si cariño? - Llegó la hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches hasta él.

- Quítalo. - La mujer se cubrió los labios al ver ese grande muy grande barrito.

- No debes Sasu-chan te lastimarás el rostro. - Este frunció el ceño viendo de nuevo su reflejo en el espejo.

- Es horrible... No puedo salir así, ¡Hoy tengo una cita con Hinata! - La mujer le miró.

- ¿Saldrás con Hinata-chan?, ¡Qué maravilla!

- No mamá, mira esto. - Se señaló la frente. - ¿Crees que no se espantará por ver algo tan horrible? - A Mikoto se le antojó reír, mas no lo hizo ya que si se burlaba de su hijo este no saldría de casa en una semana.

**Debía ser una buena madre y aconsejarlo.**

- Sasu-chan, Hinata-chan es una buena chica ella no te juzgará por algo como un barrito ella no es de las que se enamoran de una cara bonita. - Le habló de aquella manera dulce que solo su madre y Hinata podían hablar.

- Mamá yo soy una cara bonita porque entonces, ¿Que tengo de interesante? - Mikoto se sintió ofendida al ver como su hijo decía algo tan superficial.

- ¡Uchiha Sasuke!, ¡Te me arreglas en este momento, iremos a casa de Hinata-chan! - Dicho esto salió del cuarto de baño privado perteneciente a su hijo.

- Pe-Pero... ¡Mamá! - Suspiró al ver como lo ignoraba. Al parecer no tenía escapatoria.

**"#$**

* * *

**!"#$**

- Mamá ya estoy listo. - Bajó los treinta escalones del segundo piso, se paró frente a la puerta de entrada y esperó que apareciera su madre. - ¡Mamá! - Gritó, ahora no solo lo obligaba a presentarse con un tercer ojo en su frente, no, también lo hacía esperar.

- ¡Que impaciente Sasu-chan!, ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó viendo a un chico idéntico a su hijo solo que con todo su azabache cabello cubriendo su frente.

- Que graciosa. Vamos. - Salieron de la gran mansión y subiendo a uno de los autos, un Mercedes que pertenecía a su madre.

**Bien ahora comenzaba su tortura.**

- ¡Te ves horrible! - Se burló la mujer.

- ¡No te burles!, ¿Qué clase de madre eres? - Bufó.

- Una que te quiere, pareces un completo Emo hijo por favor arréglate el cabello. - Decidió no poner atención a lo que decía su madre, se sentía nervioso ya que en verdad se veía un poco ridículo con tanto cabello cubriendo su rostro.

- Joder. - Gruñó de nuevo.

- ¡Llegamos! - Se sorprendió un poco al llegar ya que en todo el camino estuvo distraído Pararon en seco frente a otra mansión, solo que esta era un poco más tradicional que la suya.

- Bienvenidos. - Los saludó uno de los sirvientes de la mansión.

- ¿Están Hana y Hinata? - El joven asintió.

- Las llamaré. - Siguieron al joven hasta una habitación. - Tomen asiento por favor. - Por inercia se sentaron, de nuevo apareció el Mayordomo. - ¿Gustan un poco de Té? - Asintieron.

- Mikoto-san, Sasuke-kun. - Saludaron a la vez las dos mujeres.

- ¡Hana, Hinata-chan! - Ambas se acercaron, Hinata tomó asiento a su lado.

- Ho-Hola Sasuke-kun. - Saludó sonriente.

- Hola. - Evitó la mirada de la morena.

- ¿T-Te sucede algo? - Preguntó en un susurro.

- No. Es solo que... te ves linda. - Ambas adquirieron cierto sonrojo en su rostro.

- Gra-Gracias. Sasuke-kun, ¿Te hiciste un nuevo corte? - Trató de acercar su mano hasta los azabaches cabellos de él pero este lo evitó tomando su mano suavemente, se sonrojaron ante el tacto.

- Pruebo un nuevo estilo. - _Mierda_.

- ¿En-Enserio?, pero... te ves bien con tu peinado de siempre. - Vio como la chica se sonrojaba, le pareció una imagen hermosa si no fuera por sus dos espectadoras.

- ¡Son tan lindos! - Soltó Mikoto.

- Sí. Sasuke-kun es un chico lindo. - Dijo suavemente Hana, su suegra.

**Suegra porque para el Hinata ya era su futura esposa.**

- Ma-Mamá. - Susurró avergonzada Hinata.

- Mamá. - Reprendió leve, a veces su madre lo avergonzaba.

- ¿Qué?, hacen una tierna pareja ¿No crees Hana? - La morena asintió.

- Sasuke-kun es perfecto para Hinata-chan. - Los colores rojo intenso cubrieron el rostro de la menor de los Hyuuga.

- Hinata ven conmigo. - Ambos huyeron de aquella habitación dejando a dos entusiasmadas y sonrientes madres.

- Ahora Mikoto-san, ¿Porque Sasuke-kun trae ese ridículo peinado? - Bien, Hana no era tonta.

- Según él se ve horrible porque le salió un barro en la frente aunque, ¡Es enorme! - Las dos mujeres no evitaron reír.

- Creo que Sasuke-kun se llevará una sorpresa. - Susurró más para ella con una leve sonrisa cubriendo su rostro.

**!"#$**

* * *

**!"#**

- Per-Perdón, a veces mi madre me avergüenza un poco. - Susurró ya estando ambos en el jardín.

- ¿Bromeas?, Mikoto a veces dice cosas que no debe. - Ambos sonrieron por sus madres tan peculiares.

- Lo sé. Ahora... ¿M-Me dirás que pasa con tu cabello? - Este suspiró. No podía engañarlas, estaba seguro que su madre ya le contó a Hana por lo que no valía ocultárselo a Hinata.

- Es que... Me salió una cosa horrible en la frente y no quería que me vieras así. - Soltó avergonzado.

- ¿P-Puedo ver? - Preguntó en un susurro recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del joven.

Hinata acercó su mano, lenta y suavemente hasta el cabello de Sasuke desordenándolo hasta encontrar lo tan horrible que decía el Uchiha.

Un barrito de mas de un milímetro.

_Exagerado._

- Es horrible. - Soltó el.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. - El aludido le miró. - Yo también tengo uno. - Con su otra mano, la derecha para ser más precisos levantó su flequillo dejando ver un granito de igual tamaño, casi en el entrecejo de la chica. - F-Feo, ¿No?

- No. Aunque tengas diez o veinte de esos me seguirás pareciendo linda. - Ella se sonrojó.

- A mí también Sasuke-kun. Eres lindo. - Sonrió, al parecer no estaba maldito, esa cosa latente en su frente era como un amuleto de buena suerte.

- Mañana iremos a un Spa. - De todas formas lo eliminaría.

- S-Sí. - Afirmó ella, tampoco le gusta esa cosa en su frente.

Aunque no era tan malo, o eso creían.

**Era su barrito de la suerte.**

* * *

_**La verdad la inspiración me llegó al ver mi nuevo amigo ^^**_

_**Si, si tengo un nuevo amigo que yace en mi frente D:**_

_**Así que quería que ambos también fueran unos granosos xD**_

_**Ignorenme, espero les haya gustado gracias por leer y comentar ^^**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


End file.
